


Las vivencias de Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Compromiso, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Variedad, desamor, ruptura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Serie de drables que no van necesariamente ligados unos con otros de la curiosa pareja que forman Eustass y Trafalgar a través de distintas situaciones de la vida diaria.





	1. Un baile y demasiada televisión

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente titulado "Nuestro Diario", pero ahora no le pega demasiado bien.  
> Es un grupo de cosillas que encontré entre mis documentos más viejos~ Lo publico por la nostalgia avisando que, salvo que realmente se me ocurra alguna cosa extra, no será más que lo que ya quedó publicado~.  
> Una ofrenda al tiempo. Eso es.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las vivencias de Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law**

**Un baile y demasiada televisión**

 

 

 

 

Eustass le mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, Law sigue con lo suyo sin importarle demasiado la expresión del otro

_"Look at me, Look at me now"_

Kid niega mientras oculta una sonrisa divertida. Vale, si es gracioso. Nunca lo habría esperado de Torao. Desde que llegara un día tarareando algo incomprensible debió anticiparlo...

Se había vuelto fan del kpop.

_"NOW BURN BABY BURN"_

El pelirrojo intenta fuertemente no reírse demasiado. Trafalgar está cantando un rito satánico a sus ojos pero se nota tan alegre con lo que hace que no se atreve a interrumpirlo. Medio entiende las líneas en inglés, las únicas que Law pronuncia al menos de manera comprensible.

Ríe para sus adentros, simplemente disfrutando la vista. Sigue siendo un cabezota, pero definitivamente es suyo.

Se queda como bobo observándolo largo rato, tratando de dominar una coreografía que al otro le parece de lo más sexy.

Quizá luego intente covencerlo de bailarle.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trafalgar abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla. Repite la acción varias veces mientras aprieta los puños con enfado.

¿Pero qué coño estaba pasando?

La pantalla frente a él continúa mostrando los créditos, y se siente estúpido. Demasiado.

 

Eustass está descansando, finalmente, luego de una horrible semana. Está tan relajado, tan en paz en ese instante que el sonido de su teléfono le irrita.

Fue reventar la burbuja de golpe.

Responde la llamada, con el ceño fruncido como nunca antes.

—Más te vale que sea bueno... —gruñe, pero no hay sonido.

Espera un minuto.

Nada.

Empieza a preocuparse.

—¿Trafalgar?—llama, asustado.

—¡MOFFAT ES UN HIJO DE PUTA! 

Aleja el teléfono de su rostro ante el grito. Un tic nace en su ojo izquierdo.

— LLEVO AÑOS ESPERANDO PARA QUE SALGA CON ESTA MIERDA.

El pelirrojo se pasa una mano por el rostro. Oh demonios. ¿Era ese día ya? ¿Tan pronto?

—Cálmate

— NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME.

Eustass no vuelve a interferir. Solo le oye quejarse. Suspira para sus adentros, levantándose del sofá donde se había acomodado.

Necesita un trago.

— ¿Puedes siquiera creerlo? No era una metáfora... Era ella. Todo este tiempo...

—El viento del este—medio murmura, con cerveza en mano.

—Exactamente.

—¿Realmente? ¿A Watson?

—Oh no me hagas pensar en esa perra.

Disimula una sonrisa. Trafalgar lo está haciendo de nuevo. Contándole toda la historia, arruinando toda sorpresa...

—Y entonces Myc se acostó con esa maldita anciana—escucha que dice, suena tan ofendido que no puede evitar joderle

—Si sabes que Mycroft no es tan joven como se ve, ¿no?—comenta Kid

—Mycroft podría tener 100 años y aun así me entregaría a él sin pensarlo...

Eustass frunce el ceño de golpe.

—Por Dios, Law. ¿Hay alguien con quien no me engañarías?—gruñe, molesto

—Nunca le daría las nalgas a Sanji—admite él, con honestidad, mientras se sirve un vaso de agua.

—TRAFALGAR.

—Pero regresando al tema... Sigo pensando que Mycroft debe quedar con Greg—continúa.

Kid solo le escucha. La idea de ver el capítulo nuevo de Sherlock queda descartada. ¿Para qué? Debe olvidar lo que Trafalgar ha dicho antes.

Tanto spoiler.

—¿Entonces murió?

—Conociendo a Mark, casi podría dudarlo, pero todos lo vimos... Digo. Myc se prestaría para eso, como con Sherlock... Pero Greg. Mi detective es demasiado transparente.

El pelirrojo intenta con fuerza no decir nada sobre eso último.

—¿Finalmente te desahogaste?

De nuevo silencio.

—Creo que sí...

—Deberías llamar solo en emergencias, Torao—le recuerda

—Eustass-ya. Si no te llamara yo para esta clase de cosas, honestamente, ¿cuándo me llamarías?

Es su turno de guardar silencio.

Ninguno habla.

—Creo que finalmente retomaré la serie que me recomendaste.

No da nombres. No necesita más información. Trafalgar Spoiler-Locos-Law es un bastardo peligroso.

No escucha nada al otro lado de la línea, y aquello le confunde.

—¿Torao? ¿Sigues...?—murmura

—Sara regresa y muere al final de la tercera temporada—escucha que dice antes de colgar.

En cuanto distingue el tono de llamada finalizada el tic regresa.

—SERÁ HIJO DE PUTA

 

 

 


	2. Reunión Improvisada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las vivencias de Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law**

**Una Reunión Inesperada**

 

 

 

 

No está seguro cómo han llegado ahí, o cómo es que se ha dejado convencer por el cocinero. Toma un sorbo más de su vaso. No le agrada el licor, no demasiado.

"Demasiado perjudicial para el cerebro" se dice a sí mismo, dejando el vaso de lado.

Kid sigue diciendo que solo está siendo demasiado quisquilloso, Law rueda los ojos mientras escucha la música.

Es una sorpresa, en realidad. Eustass tiene talento para bailar, y no dos pies izquierdos como siempre creyó.

— Law, ¿no piensas pararte?

El moreno niega con una sonrisa en el rostro, misma que hace al otro fruncir el ceño.

— Debería bailar con Bruno, maldito amargado

— Quizá haga más caso —se burla Law, recordando que aunque tranquilo el cachorro sigue siendo salvaje con ambos.

Han formado su pequeña familia, pero Bruno es demasiado orgulloso.

Se parece tanto a ambos padres

— Oye, Trafalgar... ¿No tomarás nada más? —cuestiona Sanji desde la cocina, donde prepara más tragos.

— Preferiría fumar—responde el moreno, irónico.

Ace ha parado el oído.

— ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?

Y Law se pregunta de nuevo cómo llegó ahi, pero no demasiado.

Se divierte. Tanto como nunca antes y está bien con ello. 

Franky ha caído primero, diciendo algo como que ha trabajado demasiado las noches pasadas.

Nadie le ha creído mucho.

Trafalgar rompe reglas autoimpuestas esa noche. Está demasiado a gusto, tiene que admitirlo.

Ace y Sanji son los primeros en marearse, y, para su satisfacción personal, le toca ver a Kid andar cuidando al par con todo y que ha tomado tanto o más que ellos.

Y es divertido.

Quizá burle al pelirrojo por semanas luego de eso.

Cuando termina de bailar se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta el otro. Le llama tocándole el hombro y cuando gira hasta verlo le besa.

Kid le mira con sorpresa unos segundos cuando se separan.

— Gracias...

El pelirrojo sonríe ampliamente.

— Je t'aime

Law finge no sonrojarse. Kid suelta una risotada mientras lo roda con sus brazos.

— Es el alcohol

— Lo que digas, Torao...

 

 


	3. Un día triste

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las vivencias de Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law**

**Un día triste**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trafalgar solo los escucha discutir, cierra los ojos mientras ahoga un suspiro. No quiere estar ahi. No quiere oír nada de eso.

—Fue tu culpa... Al final. Todo ha sido tu culpa

Los gritos siguen por varios minutos. Law logra escabullirse hasta salir de casa. Ha tomado su mochila, confiando que tenga lo necesario para no regresar hasta bien entrada la noche. Suspira mientras siente sus ojos humedecerse. 

_"Ya pasará... Siempre pasa.._." se dice, mientras toma el primer taxi que se le cruza.

Ni siquiera sabe qué le ha dicho al conductor, o qué ha respondido este. Viajan en silencio hasta su destino, y el moreno siente una paz llegar hasta él en el momento en que pone un pie en su universidad.

Camina hasta su lugar favorito. La biblioteca.

No se considera un nerd, debe admitir, pero siente un amor secreto por aquel sitio. Busca el rincón más apartado y se esconde ahí el resto de la tarde. Su teléfono se ha apagado en algún momento del trayecto durante el cual ha hablado con Eustass de su actual situación. 

Le duele la cabeza. ¿Ha llorado demasiado? No esta demasiado preocupado por ello en ese momento. Apoya su rostro en la mesa, y repasa mentalmente todo lo que ha aprendido recientemente.

Pasa el resto del día así. No come. No duerme. Su cuerpo exige atención pero ignora olímpicamente su sistema. 

Saca sus lentes de la mochila y comienza a leer todo lo que ha estado acumulando recientemente.

El reloj fuera del edificio marca mas 7.30 de la noche.

No ha entrado a ninguna clase. No tiene animo de responder nada a nadie. O ver a nadie, en realidad.

A las 9.15 la bibliotecaria le recuerda que es hora de cerrar. Reune sus pertenencias y sale solo para acomodarse en las bardas más próximas que encuentra.

A las 9.45 nota como alguien deja caer una bolsa de papel frente a sus ojos. Levanta la vista para encontrarse con los ojos color ámbar de su novio, quien le mira desde arriba con cierto enfado.

Lo observa rápidamente. La ropa desarreglada, las botas sucias. ¿Habría estado dando prácticas fuera de nuevo? El cabello alborotado y las gotas de sudor en su frente...

—Eustass-ya.

—... Sabía que seguirías aquí...

El moreno se muerde el labio en cuanto escucha la voz del mayor. Kid le mira atento, sin decir nada más. Se sienta a un lado del más bajo y lo acomoda entre sus brazos. Lo abraza protectora y celosamente.

—Estúpido. Estaba preocupado—le dice, mientras acaricia su cabeza.

Escuchar los intentos del otro por no quebrarse lograba quebrar algo en él. 

—Todo estará bien...—le murmura, sintiéndose estúpido.

Nunca sabrá cómo actuar en situaciones como esa. 

—Estoy aquí.

Y sin saberlo, siempre decía eso que Trafalgar necesitaba oír.

 

 


	4. Como April y Jackson

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las vivencias de Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law**

**Como April y Jackson**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trafalgar mira la pantalla fijamente. Tanto que Eustass comienza a preocuparse. Pasa una mano frente al otro, y esta es apartada de un manotazo.

—Esos seríamos tu y yo—dice Law, sin verlo.

El pelirrojo observa la pantalla. Frunce el ceño. Reconoce la serie que el otro ve con cierta dificultad.

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Me dejarías plantado en el altar?—musita, receloso.

El moreno toma la almohada y le da un golpe con esta luego de pausar la escena. 

—No, Imbécil-ya... Espera. ¿Por qué asumes que yo sería el que te plantaría?—cuestiona, sonriendo con burla.

—Es propio de ti—responde con simpleza el otro, regresándole el golpe con la almohada. Se acomoda a su lado en el sofá.

Ha regresado del trabajo minutos antes, pasa de la media noche, y encontró a su novio en la sala viendo Grey's Anatomy.

Trafalgar acomoda su cabeza en su hombro, Kid lo rodea con un brazo mientras sonríe.

—Entonces no he entendido el punto—observa Eustass, interesado de pronto.

—Ellos rompieron, incluso cuando estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Eustass mira la pantalla. La imagen congelada de una chica pelirroja mirando con amor a un chico de ojos color verde grisáceso, es de pronto resplandeciente.

—¿Entonces piensas que nos separaremos?—murmura, confundido, mirando al otro.

El mayor sigue mirando fijo la pantalla.

—Eventualmente—responde.

Frunce el ceño.

—Torao—gruñe, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello del otro—No bromees con eso

—No lo hago

—No nos separaremos.

Trafalgar se separa un poco. Y deja un beso en sus labios.

—Lo haremos. Algún día. Y cuando eso pase... Seremos como ellos—afirma seguro, mientras mira de nuevo la pantalla tras continuar con la reproducción

—¿Te casarás con otro?—gruñe irritado el otro, mirando al pobre tipo que quedó en el altar.

—Quizá lo intente—suelta, riendo.

En cuanto nota el malestar de su novio suelta una carcajada. Se acomoda mejor a su lado y besa su cuello.

—Intentaría casarme... Y tú lo impedirías.

La expresión del pelirrojo se suaviza entonces. Trafalgar sonríe para sí.

—Molerías a golpes a mi  prometido—continúa

—Ex prometido—dice, imaginando perfectamente su puño en el rostro de cierto peliverde.

—¿Ya te vas haciendo a la idea?—bromea Trafalgar

—Romperle la cara a Roronoa siempre es buena idea—responde Eustass, sonriendo.

El moreno sonríe igualmente, hundiéndose en su sitio. Repentimanete alegre.

—Interesante—murmura para sí

—¿El qué?—cuestiona Eustass

—Yo nunca mencioné a Zoro.

Eustass maldice por lo bajo.

 

 


	5. Antes de esas fechas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las vivencias de Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law**

  **Antes de esas fechas**

 

 

 

 

 

Trafalgar solo ve ir y venir. No puede evitar desconectarse al sentir la familiar inconformidad instalarse en su pecho.

_"No me interesa_ " se dice " _No me importa"_

Y la mantra que años antes hubiese servido para evitar más daños a su corazón es inservible entonces.

Observa el hermoso árbol que Eustass-ya ha colocado en su sala. Siente celos al verlo sonreír ante su trabajo.

¿Había lucido así alguna vez? Tan feliz.

Se siente roto.

Y cuando escucha al otro tararear notas cada vez más alegres solo siente hundirse más.

Es infeliz.

No hay peor momento que esos. Él lo sabe.

Es triste cenar cada año notando una ausencia.

Pero es peor cuando la mesa llena es adornada por fotos, e incluso así, recordando lo alegre, la soledad brilla en sus ojos.

Las muertes habían dejado a su familia por algún tiempo... Y ya no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Eustass dice algo sobre invitarlo a casa, pero el moreno niega alegando que es una fecha familiar.

La simplicidad con que responde lo descoloca.

—Por eso te invito... Tú eres mi familia.

Quisiera corresponder esa emoción.

Sonríe sin alegría, y finge no tomarle importancia.

Aquello solo le ha hundido más

_"No importa"_ se repite, mirando el árbol sin verlo realmente _"Es solo un día más..."_

Las luces que procuran llenar de calidez su corazón no hacen más que deprimirlo. El rítmico iluminar apaga parpadeo a parpadeo su emoción

Estaba feliz de pasar ese tiempo con su novio. Estaba seguro de que estando ahí no pensaría en eso... Pero había resultado ser peor.

Estando ahí sin estar realmente Trafalgar se pregunto si realmente merecía la pena todo aquello.

Eustass siempre podía encontrar a alguien mejor

Desde su asiento, el pelirrojo mira el dolor adornar los orbes grises y se maldice por no saber qué decir.

Teme cagarla.

Teme ser el culpable de que se sienta peor.

Trafalgar ha resultado ser toda una experiencia. De carácter fuerte pero sensibilidad pura.

Una palabra mal dicha en ese estado de tristeza y Kid honestamente temía los resultados.

Necesitaban matar el silencio. Pero temían matar lo que tenían en el proceso.

Se quedaron así el resto del día. Sin decir nada.

Horas más tarde Eustass solo le ve salir y se cuestiona por el resto del día si eso fue correcto.

Trafalgar no vuelve a ser el mismo luego. Y ahí sabe que en algo la cagó...

 

 


	6. Afuera

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las vivencias de Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law**

  **Afuera**

 

 

 

 

_**"El amor es temporal"** _

 

 

Trafalgar no se muestra arrepentido por su actitud, y Eustass tampoco parece interesado en discutirlo. Se miran con intensidad por segundos que bien podrían ser años.

Todo el amor que se tienen parece desvanecerse de sus pupilas, y solo observan odio en los ojos contrarios.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

El moreno es el primero en morderse los labios, en cuanto nota la necesidad de continuar discutiendo.

_"Cállate"_ se ordena a sí mismo.

Eustass tiene el ceño fruncido, un gesto involuntario y que se ha vuelto tan propio en él desde que conoció al mayor.

—Si tienes algo que decir, solo hazlo—suelta él, cabreado.

Law le mira con frialdad.

—Creo que nos hemos dicho suficiente ya.

Kid abre los ojos con sorpresa, apretando los puños.

—No bromees, Torao.

_"No te atrevas a decirlo"_ grita en su mente el pelirrojo.

—No estoy bromeando

_"Cállate. Solo cállate"_ se sigue diciendo el mayor.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?—cuestiona, con lentitud.

Una voz ahogada. Un sentimiento que no logra comprender...

—Tuve suficiente de ti—es la respuesta del otro.

Quiere golpearlo. Ese rostro, bello a sus ojos, desea molerlo a golpes.

Entonces lo entiende.

O cree hacerlo.

—No eres el único harto de esto—dice con rudeza.

_"Detente"_ suplica entonces la mente del moreno, y ya no es para él mismo.

No tiene arreglo.

Es lo único en que Kid puede pensar en ese momento.

—Estoy harto de esto ¡Harto de ti!—continúa el menor, y ya nada lo detiene.

Ese filtro inexistente que le caracteriza toma el control. Y lo saca todo.

Todo aquello que llegó a pensar alguna vez, e incluso todo eso que nunca sintió realmente.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que sientes? Ya no. Nunca más—es lo que responde irritado Law.

_"Vete"_ suplica Eustass en su fuero interno.

Y el otro lo hace.

No lo piensa.

No duda.

Él no lo detiene.

Se rompieron.

De un modo u otro.

Ni siquiera está seguro de si pueden arreglarlo.

 

 

_**"Y de repente...** _

_**Estás muy solo"** _

 

 


End file.
